elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gunner/@comment-70.57.199.15-20130523040101
Yes, you have listed several "alternatives". Notice how none of the other class articles list any "alternatives". They just list the standard way to play. You don't see "Craft mage", "Magic archer", or "Thief priest." in any of the other articals. So why would we have it in this one? I am not saying anything but Yerles is worth playing. I am saying Yerles is one of the best classes for playing gunner. Because it is. I am not occusing you of removing mentions to strieght gunner. I am occusing you of giving the newbs horrible and difficult information. When you started, you didn't even MENTION the strieght gunner, only giving your two "alternatives". I had to add the streight gunner, you had only put two hybrids. Why you decided to do that, I have no clue. Putting them next to the standard way is only going to confuse people who have no clue what you are talking about. Don't understand the mechanics you have been mentioning? You have been suggesting horrible builds, how is my build not better? It isn't just the fire arm. The fire arm is part of it, but the overall skills of the Yerles are suited to the fire arm. You keep grabbing on to one part of the race and pretending like it is the only factor that matters, completly ignoring the rest of the factors. There are dozens of reasons to choose Yerles, and I will probably get into more later. You act is if fire arm skill is the only advantage that Yerles have in gunner over the other races you had mentioned. This is not true. For example, while liches have two (Rather trivial) points in perception, while useful for a gunner, they have 30! less life, which is a lot harder to get up then perception is. There are other factors of course, but that is just to prove my point that you are focusing on trivial things (points in fire arms and attributes that are incredibly simple to improve). The "spells" that you use are your own play style, something that you have used as a mage. They don't go good with this build. They can add to it, however it is only something that you suggest because it is what you use. And why would you use dexterity in a range build? It may be useful if you are using light armor (since you only seem to play low-health mages and thieves, that is probably all you use...), however you could use constatution just as well, with medium and heavy armor. The difference between a Yerles gunner slaughtering with "good equipment" and a snail warrior slaughtering with "good equipment" is that by "good equipment" for a Yerles gunner, I mean a 10d3 machine gun that you can get at the cyber dome for 1000 gold. Then you own everything for a while. Once again you are abusing the poor term "Good equipment." For a Yerles to start, all he needs is 2k to go down to the cyber dome and get a 10d3 machine gun and a 2d3 laser cell. Then, even if he is naked, he can slaughter anything for several levels, enough for a newbie to get a hold of the game. "Good equipment" for a Farie means spending several hours to get yourself decked out in spirit cloth armor. Have you ever attempted to play a Yerles gunner? You seem to accuse me of having never played otherwise. No, the lock picking skill is not noticable. You use it for opening doors, and chests. The chests have barly anything in them, a few coins and useless armor. It is nice to have, but not vital. The detect trap skill is even worse. Have you ever honestly used it? I can't notice anything but weapon skill? As I said before, that is NOT the only bonus Yerles have. You just can't notice anything but getting a bunch of random skills, apparently content to pick the starter with the most skills. While that is fine for you, that is not how to play a gunner. That is how you play a farmer. You shouldn't suggest getting a bunch of non-combat oriented skills in a guide on how to combat with using it. Magic device is only useful if you are a spell caster. I find it useless, and the fact that you seem so obsessed with it only proves how set YOU are in YOUR ways. Have you ever attempted to play without the skill? I don't use spells at all, and I do fine. You talk like someone who can't play without them. Have you noticed any of the other class pages suggest control magic? No. So why should we put it here? I realize how compounding platinum works. I also realize that you only need those skills in a non-combat build. Or a mage combat build. Two things you seem to be obsessed with. Two things that newbs do not want to know when they come to the gunner page. What people want to know when they come to the gunner page is how to play gunners. You are teaching them how to play any class like you do. No, this IS your personal opinion. You don't seem to get the math that this game runs on. 45 platinum is nothing late game, if you are pure combat (Which you are usually supposed to help with on the help page...), you can get them late game with your pocket change. I know the math. I have played the game. I have gotten further, done more, and played longer then you have. So you really don't have to treat me like this is my first day playing the game. No, YOU are missing the whole point of this. The "Press the F key" Is EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PUT HERE. In fact, look at the archer. "Expect to hold down the F button alot". That is what it says. That is what our suggestion is supposed to say. It doesn't say "Now here are three hybrid classes if you want to do a bunch of other random stuff!". It says "Here is the class and its strhengths. Expect to hold down the F button a lot" No, YOU don't get it. You are giving them a thousand directions. The crafting skills are nice to have, but my equipment was better then yours. I have stronger pets then you do. I am faster then you. I am stronger then you. You seem to think your build is superior in every way. A pure combat character (which may I remind you is what we are supposed to make suggestions for,) still gets good pets, equipment, and all that from combating. Dungeons give good bonuses. Just having a travling skill in this version means that just by moving around you get all your skills up. Now I will get to the rest tommorrow, and probably spell check a lot better. Quality was sacraficed in order to get this danged thing out in under half an hour, I am having to type like mad.